Episode 9511 (18th July 2018)
Plot Jenny goes to the Rovers and tells the police what little she knows as tempers start to get frayed. The police realise that to take the baby the kidnapper must have either been on the premises, or had keys to the place. Liz realises her keys to the pub are missing from her bag and has to confess to Jenny that Johnny was round her flat yesterday when he must have taken them. Henry tells Gemma that his parents forced the engagement on him upon threat of him being disinherited. Brian is livid that his low offer has been gazumped by Daniel and Sinead. Kate, Carla and Peter are shocked to hear from Jenny what has happened with Johnny. Kate worries that her father won’t have his medication with him. Henry tells Gemma that he’s not giving up on her. Kate realises her father has not taken his pills for some time. Hearing of Daniel and Sinead’s dreams, Cathy tells them the shop is theirs for the taking. Jenny gives some of Johnny’s pills to Liz, asking her to hand them over to her husband should he contact her. Liz tries to assure her that he wouldn’t hurt anyone and is shocked to hear that he almost struck his wife. Abi sets off for a hostel as Steve tries to guilt-trip Eileen into letting her stay. She tells him she has no intentions of returning to Bristol but gives in on condition that Steve gives up his engagement. Liz leaves a pleading message on Johnny’s phone, promising him confidentiality. Jude presses Angie to work on repairing their marriage. Eva gives a tearful statement at the press conference but Leanne has to take over when she breaks down. Henry returns and tells Gemma that he’s bought the Rovers for the two of them as a sign of his love. She chases him away with a kebab skewer but suddenly realises what she’s turning down. Johnny watches the press conference in his hotel room. Brian is annoyed with Cathy while Chesney is hurt to see Gemma in Henry’s arms. Johnny returns Liz’s message. Steve pre-empts Eileen and tells Abi she can return before any conditions can be laid down. Angie and Jude go out, supposedly for a meal but in reality for a marriage guidance session where Angie says she’s lost her trust in her husband. Peter tries to reassure Carla as she worries about Johnny. Toyah observes their closeness. Eva can hardly bring herself to re-enter the pub without her daughter there. Told by Johnny where he is, Liz goes to the hotel room. Johnny admits he’s manoeuvred himself into a corner and he doesn’t know what to do next. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox (Uncredited) *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell (Uncredited) Guest cast *PC Fox - Chloe Ewart *Henry Newton - George Banks *Counsellor - Ralph Birtwell *Susie Price - Edison & Isaac Manning (Uncredited) Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public and hallway *3 Coronation Street - Hallway *Viaduct Bistro *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Police Station - Press conference room *Manchester hotel room *Counsellor's room Notes *Adam Barlow (Samuel Robertson) is credited but does not appear. *Toyah Battersby (Georgia Taylor) is credited twice in error. *This episode was broadcast at 9.30pm to allow for transmission of The Voice Kids in the programme's usual 8.30pm timeslot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Liz realises that Johnny stole her keys to the pub; Henry declares his love for Gemma; and when Steve begs Eileen not to throw Abi and Seb out on the street, she agrees - but only on condition that he breaks off his engagement to Tracy. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,270,000 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns